


Happy Birthday, Sammy

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Brotherly Love, Dean Winchester Loves Sam Winchester, Drabble, Gen, Schmoop, implied wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: Dean loves Sam, and likes to tell him so every birthday.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Happy Birthday, Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little birthday drabble I wrote some years ago, but I never posted it here.

Every year, Dean whispered the same words to his sleeping brother.

“Happy Birthday, Sammy; I’m sorry mom’s not here and dad’s busy. I love you.”

When Sam was three he woke up, grabbed Dean’s face with his chubby hands, and lisped “luff you too, De,”

When Sam was eight he heard Dean, but pretended not to; Dean was so uncool.

When Sam was thirteen he opened his eyes, startling Dean, and grinned at his blush.

At eighteen, Sam grabbed Dean and pulled him down onto the bed.

“I love you too, you big girl,” Sam teased; “now, gimme my present!”


End file.
